1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head gear system and more particularly pertains to keeping a user""s head and face covered and comfortably warm in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hats and scarfs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hats and scarfs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping a user covered through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,521 to Bashlow relates to a combined head and neck wear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,846 to Hernandez relates to a combined scarf and hood. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,417 to Brown relates to a convertible survival cap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,517 to Ferguson relates to a scarf garment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a head gear system that allows keeping a user""s head and face covered and comfortably warm in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the head gear system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a user""s head and face covered and comfortably warm in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved head gear system which can be used for keeping a user""s head and face covered and comfortably warm in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hats and scarfs of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved head gear system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved head gear system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a main body portion. The main body portion is fabricated from a single sheet of a woven material. The main body portion has an interior surface. The main body portion also has an exterior surface. The main body portion has a front and a back. A centerline runs between the front and the back. In this manner a first side and a symmetric second side are provided. The front includes two convex edges. The convex edges have stitching. The stitching couples the convex edges. The convex edges are positionable on the top of a wearer""s head during use. The first side and the second side each have first and second arcuate portions. The arcuate portions extend outwardly away from the centerline. The arcuate portions are positionable over the wearer""s face and neck front during use. The back includes a tail. The tail extends rearwardly away from the front from between the arcuate portions. The tail is positionable over the back of the wearer""s neck front during use.
A primary coupler is provided. The primary coupler includes first strips of hook and loop fasteners. The first strips are provided at the edge of the first arcuate portion on the interior surface. The first strips are remote from and generally parallel with the centerline. The primary coupler also includes second strips of hook and loop fasteners. The second strips are provided at the edge of the second arcuate portion on the exterior surface. The second strips are proximal and at an angle of about 45 degrees with the centerline. The first strips are adapted to separably couple with the second strips at any position along their lengths. In this manner the arcuate portions may cover the wearer""s neck and mouth (compare FIGS. 1 and 2).
Provided next is a secondary coupler. The secondary coupler includes two parallel third strips of hook and loop fasteners. The third strips are positioned on the exterior surface of the main body portion. The third strips are adjacent to and on opposite sides of the stitching. The secondary coupler also includes two fourth strips. The fourth strips are positioned on the exterior surface of the main body portion. The fourth strips are adjacent to the edges of the first and second arcuate portions. The fourth strips are remote from and generally parallel with the centerline. The fourth strips are adapted to separably couple with the third strips. In this manner the arcuate portions may uncover the front and sides of the wearer""s neck (compare FIGS. 3 and 4).
Further provided is a tertiary coupler. The tertiary coupler includes fifth strips of hook and loop fasteners. The fifth strips are positioned along the centerline of the main body portion on the tail. The tertiary coupler also includes sixth strips of hook and loop fasteners. The sixth strips are positioned on the exterior surface of the main body portion. The sixth strips are provided adjacent to the stitching along the centerline. The fifth strips are adapted to separably couple with the sixth strips. In this manner the tail may uncover the back of the wearer""s neck (compare FIGS. 5 and 6).
Provided last is a tunnel. The tunnel is formed in the edge of the main body portion. The tunnel extends from one arcuate portion to the other arcuate portion. The tunnel further extends across the stitching and the centerline. An elastic strap is provided. The elastic strap is provided within the tunnel. Strap ends are coupled to the ends of the tunnel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved head gear system which has all of the advantages of the prior art hats and scarfs of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved head gear system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved head gear system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved head gear system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such head gear system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a head gear system for keeping a user""s head and face covered and comfortably warm in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved head gear system. A main body portion has interior and exterior surfaces. A centerline runs between the front and the back. A first side and a symmetric second side are formed. The front includes two convex edges. Stitching coupes the convex edges. The first and second sides each have first and second arcuate portions extending outwardly away from the centerline. The back includes a tail extending rearwardly away from the front from between the arcuate portions. A primary coupler includes first fasteners at the edges of the first arcuate portion on the interior surface. The first fasteners are remote from and generally parallel with the centerline. Second fasteners are provided at the edges of the second arcuate portion on the exterior surface. The second fasteners are proximal to the centerline. The first fasteners are adapted to separably couple with the second fasteners at any position along their lengths.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.